Can We Pretend That Airplanes in the Night Sky Are Shooting Stars?
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: AU one shot. Dawn could really use a wish right now...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or this song. I wrote this one shot a loooooooong time ago but I thought it was too cheesy to post, but here I am now posting it. Oh well, I feel like i owe you guys something.**

* * *

 _I could really use a wish right now…_

* * *

 **April 2010**

The airport in Sinnoh was packed with people. You see, soldiers that had finished their current service in Unova were returning to their families this afternoon. The building was full of loud laughter coming from the excited children that awaited to see their siblings, family members or parents. I was excited too, and relived that Paul was on his way back to me. But I was also incredibly scared. What if he wasn't on the plane? What if he had been killed before he really had the chance to live? What if he was captured or something bad happened to him?

Drew shook me gently, taking me out of my trance. "Did you hear what I just said?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hmm?" I replied a bit confused as I looked up at my brother.

Drew rolled his eyes. "I asked if you wanted a coffee," he replied impatiently, with small chuckle.

"Oh. Sure," I responded with a sheepish smile.

He shook his head slightly, "I'll be right back Blue," he said, smirking at the nickname that slipped out of his lips. He has been calling me that since we were kids, which was rather unfair because it's not like I called him "Green" or something. Just because we have different hair color, people think we aren't related, but sadly we were.

I rolled my eyes as he headed towards the coffee stand. I heard laughter and my gaze travelled towards the two teenagers giggling, and sneaking kisses, and annoying each other with obvious affection. The way they expressed their chemistry reminded me so much of Paul and I, but there was one memory that started to replay in my mind. Our first kiss.

* * *

 _I bit my bottom lip as I pulled away from him. "Paul, what are you doing? I told you... I don't kiss on the first date," I said with a small smile forming on my lips._

" _Troublesome, who said that I would play by your stupid rules?" he retorted with a cocky smirk, leaning in again, finally pressing his lips against my own._

* * *

Drew gently shook me back to reality again and handed me my coffee. "The plane's landed, he should be coming out soon," he explained with a small grin as he helped me stand up from the seat I was sitting in.

I suddenly felt very anxious. I managed to control my balance and keep my eyes focused on the doors ahead of me, knowing Paul would come through them very soon. I took a couple of sips of my coffee trying to be patient. Minutes later men and women began to exit through the doors and reunite with their families, but none of those people were Paul.

About twenty minutes later, a familiar man came through the doors. I studied his appearance and realized that it was Ash. One of Paul's good friends. Quickly, I walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug, careful not too spill my hot beverage on either of us. "Ash! Long time no see!" I said happily. I hope Paul was coming out close after, but I'm glad to see that he was okay.

Ash chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Hey there Dawn. How are you doing?" he asked politely.

I giggled happily, "I'd be better if Paul was here," I exclaimed, "Is he right behind you?" I asked as my gaze shifted from Ash to the doors behind him, looking around to see if he had come out yet.

Ash gave Drew a look, which made me extremely nervous. What isn't he telling me? "Uh—why don't we all go sit down…" he replied as his hand reached up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

I gulped slowly, I knew something was wrong. "Ash, just tell me." I replied as I slightly tightened my grip onto my coffee.

Drew quickly walked over to me, giving Ash a quick arm hug and then wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I assumed he did this in case there was bad news.

Ash sighed softly and looked down. "I haven't seen Paul in three days. I have no idea where he is or if he is okay. They separated us for a different mission," he explained as he raised his head to look me in the eyes. I started to get filled with doubt, not wanting to believe the words that escaped his lips.

"That doesn't mean he isn't okay… he has to be okay. He said he would come back for me," I whispered just loud enough for them to hear me. "I need some air…" I then added, shrugging Drew's arm off of me, tossing my coffee in the nearest garbage and ran toward the airports exit doors.

Drew turned and watched me run out and was about to chase after me. That was until Ash placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Give her some time…" Ash told him with a frown on his features.

As tears started to stream down my eyes, I looked up at the sky. Not a star was in sight. "Please, please come back to me Paul. I need you here with me," I whispered as I took a deep breath in. Moments later I heard a plane fly by, making me think, _'Make a wish Dawn, no need to worry. Pretend it's a shooting star.'_ I then closed my eyes and wished that Paul was here. I wished to be in his arms again, and to hear his voice and for him to tell me that he loves me.

As soon as I decided to walk back into the airport I got attacked by Drew, whom pulled me into a tight embrace. "We should get you home…" he suggested as soon he pulled away and saw my tear stained cheeks.

Before answering my gaze went back to the doors Paul was supposed to walk through, after a few seconds of silence and I nodded. "Okay, let's just go…" I said with a sigh as we started to walk out of the airport, sniffling loudly. I was trying really hard not to have a break down at this very moment.

"DAWN!"

I froze, did I just hear my name? Shaking it off, I decided to keep walking. I'm probably just hearing things…

"TROUBLESOME! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE."

Hearing the nickname, I quickly turned around slightly shocked once I felt familiar hands lift me into the air.

Paul spun me around in the air. "I'm back. I told you I would come back for you, and you were just going to leave?" he joked sarcastically, placing me back onto the ground. He leaned his forehead onto mine. "I missed you so much," he whispered quietly as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

I felt more tears stream down my face as I hugged him even tighter. "I thought you weren't coming back," I whispered back to him. I pulled him out of the hug and crashed my lips onto his, not being able to hold myself back anymore.

Paul returned the kiss and then pulled away with a smirk glued to his face. "Someone needs to keep you out of trouble. Besides didn't I tell you that I will always come back to you?" he murmured softly, placing a light kiss on my forehead, cheeks and then lips.

I sighed happily, "I love you," I mumbled against his lips, kissing him again and again.

He let out a deep chuckle, "And I you," he mumbled his reply, now wiping away the tears on my cheeks.

"I'm glad I made a wish on that plane…" I said with a giggle.

Paul furrowed his brows at my confession, "Don't you mean shooting star?"

"Never mind. Let's go home," I said pulling him along with a laugh and he followed tightening the grip on our hands. As if he was afraid to let go, but I gave him a reassuring squeeze. Finally happy that he is back and that we're back together now.

* * *

 **A/N: So, super short and sweet? Yeah? Probably why I haven't posted it until now. Anways, Happy New Year and enjoy! Hopefully I'll be back to writing my stories soon.**

 **Jess**


End file.
